Season One Minor Characters
This page features all Season One minor characters of Syfy's Van Helsing. It was created for the characters that have appeared on the show; however, they received minor roles which prevents them from receiving a main page. The characters are listed in alphabetical order for your convenience. ---- Balthazar He is a minor character first introduced in the second episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Rob 'Sluggo' Boyce. Balthazar is one of Dmitri's vampires and leader of The Elite. After learning of Bob's reversion, Balthazar is instructed by Rebecca to find the source and deal with it at all cost, dead or alive. That night, he tracks Vanessa to her apartment, breaking in then charging at Vanessa, throwing her all across the room, Vanessa attempts to fight back, but his strength is far superior to hers. As the commotion quiets down, Vanessa's daughter exits the closet, calling out to her mother. Balthazar becomes distracted by the sound of her voice, which allows Vanessa to grab a pair of scissors and stab him multiple times. Wounded but not dead, Balthazar lays there, as Vanessa starts to crawl towards Dylan, he heals, pulling her back into the rumble, ripping into Vanessa's throat and stomach. However, ingesting Vanessa's blood causes Balthazar to start reverting, something he had not anticipated, choking and vomiting, Balthazar runs out of the apartment, ignoring Dylan completely as he passes her by. (Seen You) Growing increasingly impatient with Julius' incompetence, Dmitri deploys a special vampire task forced known only as The Elite, they are led by Balthazar. Axle hopes that The Elite can't make it past the UV lights as they entire the hospital, however, he is unaware that they are working with Balthazar, as he takes out each light, Vanessa recognizes him as the vampire that attacked and killed her three years prior. They make their way into the main room after taking out the lights, by doing so, they end up stepping on some sort of trigger that fires arrows into each of them, then a very large explosion occurs, killing them all. (For Me) ---- Beth She is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Catherine Lough Haggquist. She is a is a resident of Eden and an co-conspirator in Micah's deal with Magdalene. As The Survivors arrive, Micah insists that Beth get them some water but first he wonders what they were doing in the woods. Vanessa Helsing explains that they were headed south but they kept running into one bad situation after another, Beth suggests that they leave before their trouble follows them to Eden. Moments later, the church bells sound, it appears to be some kind of warning system, alerting the community of the vampires. The newcomers are forced to hide inside one of the buildings as Magdalene arrives, she mentions a group of fugitives, one of which is special, a woman that Julius wants. After Magdalene's departure, The Survivors are invited to eat, they are in disbelief that humans are co-existing with vampires. Beth assumes that Vanessa is the special woman that Julius is after, she denies the accusation, claiming that she's only looking for her daughter. The next day, Beth and Doc help deliver Peggy's child, they suffer complications, Beth explains that either Doc performs a C-section or both Peggy and her child will die. After a successful birth, she claims to be taking Peggy somewhere safe, when in actuality, she's honoring the secret deal set up with Magdalene, which dictates that the mothers and newborns belong to the vampires. Beth stops the horse, she goes into the woods, leaving Peggy alone on the dirt path. When she returns, Theo and Vanessa have scared Magdalene off, voiding the deal. Beth demands to know what they've done, Vanessa chokes her up, telling her to start talking. After revealing everything, she is taken back to Eden, when Flesh learns the truth, he kills Micah, Beth runs over to check on him but there's nothing she can do. (Stay Away) ---- Bob He is a minor character first introduced in the second episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Chad Riley. Bob was one of Dmitri's vampires until his reversion. After stealing several blood samples from the local clinic, including Vanessa Helsing's, Bob takes them back to an abandoned vehicle where he decides to get a taste of the stolen goods. It's not long before he suffers some kind of reaction, he begins convulsing and coughing up blood. Bob delivers what's left of the blood to Dmitri and Rebecca, he tells them something happened, he's sick. Dmitri explains that he's human, it's called reversion, when a vampire is turned back into their human state. Rebecca says she hasn't seen it since.... but Dmitri cuts her off in disbelief, they agree that it must be stopped before it spreads, however, Dmitri's men prevent him from exiting. Bob admits that he sampled some of the blood before delivering but he's always done that, just taking his cut, for his services. Dmitri slowly approaches, singing in a foreign language, Bob is frightened so much so that he urinates on himself. Rebecca asks where's the rest of the blood he drank (Vanessa's blood), he says it's gone but he got it from the clinic by the university. The vampires then take him away, he insist that he's one of them but that's obviously no longer the case. (Seen You) ---- Emma She is a minor character first introduced in the ninth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Christie Burke. Emma is a resident of Eden and friend of Mohamad. Emma crosses paths with Mohamad while scavenging throughout the woods. She stops to sniff some flowers, while doing so, she hears a noise, calling out to whoever is there, Mohamad comes out from behind the tree, introducing himself. He tells Emma that he's not going to hurt her, or leave her to fend for herself. She offers him some nuts and berries as he appears to be hungry, Mohamad insist that she's crazy as he could've killed her in seconds, but Emma isn't concerned as she informs him that she's collecting for medicine. She claims to know of a place with mushrooms, asking if he would like to come, he agrees and the two of them go further out into the woods. Emma has taken Mohamad to a location where he can scavenge for food, it's not long before two vampires come their way, Mohamad and Emma hide, she tells him it's okay, he disagrees but she kisses him, then crossing right past the vampires, however, they do not chase them. (Help Out) Emma holds a wet rag to Mohamad's head as he wakes, she says he has a fever from the bad mushrooms he'd eaten. Attempting to leave as he has to find his sister, Sheema, Emma insists that it's better for Mohamad to rest as she'll look after him. Emma is saddened after learning that Sam and Mohamad are responsible for the death of a fellow member of Eden, she says that she cared for Mohamad but this no longer seems to be the case. When the truth comes out about Micah and the deal he had with Magdalene, he is killed, Emma watches in disbelief as all this unfolds before her. Soon after, she and Mohamad are forced to part ways as he's leaving with Vanessa. (Stay Away) ---- Gorman Jones He is a minor character first introduced in the eighth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Chris Ippolito. Gorman was a member of the Portland Human Resistance. Gorman Jones mysteriously appears at the military base as Susan and John canvas the hallway. He is then taken to the rest of the group, Vanessa and Axel interrogate him, Axel demands to know why he's there, Gorman was separated from his group when they were attacked by vampires, to which he refers to as Mother Suckers, he then claims his group was the Portland Human Resistance, claiming that it is a real thing despite Axel's disbelief. He got split up from his group, they were attacked at night, he made it out of the woods, but then hid out at the base when he heard the survivors coming. (Little Thing) After learning that a vampire has made its way inside, Gorman wonders how it even happened as the stairway collapsed. While the survivors are preoccupied with finding Doc, he decides to go after the feral himself. It's later revealed that while he was successful in killing the vampire, it managed to bite him, turning Gorman into a vampire. When Axel enters the quarantined zone in search for him, Gorman attacks, the two engage in a fight, as Axel attempts to escape and get back to Doc, he is locked inside with Gorman, who presumably tears him apart. (Help Out) ---- Karen She is a minor character first introduced in the first episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Jennifer Spence. Karen was a member of the survivors when they first arrived at the facility. Karen is a member of the survivor group that was taken to the facility by Ted, after getting past the vampires and making it inside, they walk through a hall filled with UV lights, once inside the lab, she discover Doc, a vampire that Axel is keeping in a cage, they are shocked to learn that he hadn't kill her for whatever reason. She is later seen talking with Nicole, who says that she doesn't trust Axel, Karen insists that she keep her voice down as Axel has a rifle. That night, vampires have made their way into the facility, Karen and the other run to the back, she attempts to shut the big styeel doors but the vampires make it through and bite her. With no other choice, Cynthia smashes Karen's head in with a fire extinguisher. (Help Me) ---- Magdalene She is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Gwynyth Walsh. Magdalene is the ex-wife of Micah, and is in allegiance with Julius. Magdalene arrives at the community of Eden three days earlier than they were initially suppose to, but that's not a problem because Micah has his half of the agreement ready for her. She mentions the three dead ferals in the woods, questioning if her vampires are being hunted down for sport, Theo says they have to or the ferals will hunt them. Magdalene then smells something, she was told that there are humans form the city nearby, fugitives, one of them is special. She demands to know if Micah has any information of this, he claims to know nothing but she's skeptical, Micah insist that he is clueless, that after all that time he'd have no reason to lie to her now. She is then brought a container filled with blood, she is pleased as she tastes it, then telling Micah to find the woman for her, he questions what Julius wants with the woman, Magdalene explains that if he questions her again, everything they have will be over. It's later revealed that fresh blood isn't the only part of the deal. Vanessa Helsing discovers that Micah has offered the women and newborn children from the Portland Human Resistance to Magdalene as well. Theo and Vanessa catch her in the act as she attempts to take Peggy and her child. She's forced to let them go as she's outnumbered. (Stay Away) Magdalene has been chained to a tree as she is interrogated by Julius, he's disappointed about the child she lost. She promises Julius that she collected the child from Micah but it was taken back. He grabs Magdalene by the throat, saying there is nothing like the freshly suckled blood of the newborn. Magdalene assures him that she did her bidding but the arrangement was broken by the woman, he wonders why Magdalene was hesitant to tell him this, she says Dmitri wants the woman as well, but he's unaware of their alliance, he would have her skinned alive. Magdalene begs for her life, claiming she will show them the path. Mama appears, nodding her head in agreement. (Last Time) Magdalena has led Julius to Eden, though all of the human denizens seem to have skipped town. Someone must've warned them of the vampires' arrival, Magdalene denies all accusations, claiming that she's only loyal to him. Julius decides that someone is Magdalena and shoots her with an arrow killing her. (He's Coming) ---- Micah He is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Tom Cavanagh. Micah was the ex-husband of Magdalene, and community leader of Eden. Micah introduces himself to the newcomers of Eden, telling them that they were lucky to be found, however, he is curious as to why they were in the woods. Vanessa explains they were moving south but kept running into one bad situation after another. After a meeting with a vampire named Magdalene, Micah explains to the survivors that he cut a deal with them because it's better than being murdered or enslaved, Susan refers it a deal with the devil, twice a month he supplies Magdalene with fresh blood, and in return her kind doesn't bother them. The next day, Vanessa addresses Micah about their being a lack of children around despite the abundance of pregnant women, he claims they'll be reunited with their families when the time is right. The pregnant women that come there are the daughter and wives of the men fighting the war, they keep them safe, he's just doing his part to maintain the survival of the human race, a new generation of freedom fighters, but Magdalene isn't aware of this which is why the children are hidden, he says his motives are pure. After assisting Flesh in his time of need, he offers Doc that same assistance as he's aware that she was once a vampire and that Vanessa has unique abilities, so he understands why she's being hunted. But he wants to know why Doc is so angry all the time, she says that he doesn't know anything about her. Micah says he's a friend, and that Eden can be a place for all of them, but Doc must know that she can either embrace who she is now or hang on to who she once was, but she can't do both. After the discovery that he had been offering the mothers and newborn babies to the vampires, he is killed by Flesh, who drove a knife through his throat. (Stay Away) ---- Peggy She is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Pippa Mackie. She is a is a resident of Eden who nearly lost her life. Peggy is taken into a building and forced to hide with the newcomers of Eden as Magdalene arrives early for her offerings. The next day, Peggy goes into labor, however, there are complications, she's hemorrhaging, and Beth can't stop the bleeding. Peggy is in immense pain, Beth tells Doc that she has to perform a C-section as she's more qualified to do so, if she doesn't, the baby will die, maybe even Peggy too. Vanessa talks Peggy through the process, telling her it's okay and that she can make it through it, but the pain is too much. Doc and Beth cut her open, and manage to successfully remove the baby, Doc cuts the cord, and hands the child to Vanessa. Peggy and her newborn daughter will be reunited with their family eventually, or so Micah claims. Theo and Vanessa learn that Micah secretly set up a deal with Magdalene, the vampires leave Eden alone if Magdalene is allowed to have the mother and new born child. Peggy is grabbed by her from behind, Vanessa and Theo show up just in time to interrupt the deal. Magdalene threatens to kill Peggy and her child, but after realizing that she is out numbered, Magdalene throws Peggy down and takes off. (Stay Away) ---- Roger He is a minor character first introduced in the fourth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing. It is unknown who portrayed this character. Roger was a member of Brendan's group from Idaho. Roger was one of the many survivors who found by Mohamad and Vanessa Helsing while they fighting for their lives against the attacking vampires. Roger was injured during the attack, so Vanessa suggested he'd be taken to the hospital. When Vanessa was left behind, Mohamad and the rest of the survivors then headed to the back. (Coming Back) Once inside, Doc examined his wounds, hoping to fix him up, she says that he is going to be all right but shortly after that Roger ends up dead, someone killed him, tore into his body. They quickly realize that one of his fingers missing, just like Cynthia's. The killer has struck again. Axel and Doc attempt to hide this by covering his body as Brendan approaches, claiming that Roger had succumb to his wound. However, John is done with the lies, he pulls the sheet off, showing Brendan the truth, explaining that they have a killer inside the hospital but no one knows who. (Fear Her) ---- Susan's Father He is a minor character first introduced in the eleventh episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Mark Acheson. He is Susan's abusive father. She left after growing tired of his abusive ways. Apparently, it wasn't all bad, he taught Susan how to hunt. He was also a survivalist, always prepared for the end of the world. Shortly after returning to her child hood home, Susan, along with Mohamad, Vanessa and Sam here a noise out front, they discover Strider, the horse Susan learned to ride on, the horse is then attacked by a vampire. As the Survivors shine a light on the feral to get a better look, they discover it's Susan's father, she tells them not to kill him. Sam slowly approaches and hits him in the head with a bat, thus knocking him out. The next morning, he wakes, tied up in the barn, Sam suggest that Vanessa can bite him and turn Susan's father back into a human, however, Vanessa explains that she's never bitten a feral, but the ones that have bitten her always die. He lungs at them, growling, Susan would prefer for him to remain a vampire as he got what he deserved for the way he treated her mother. Susan express her satisfaction that her mother died prior to The Rising, she never had to see what the world would become. Before exiting the barn, Susan admits that her father is the reason she left home and why she lost contact with her mother, she never told her mother what her father did to her. This angers Vanessa as Susan is her closest friend, she slowly approaches with her sword in hand, addressing him over the pain he caused Susan, she agrees that he deserves to be killed, but before she can cut off his head, Susan blows it off with a rifle. (Last Time) ---- Theo He is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing. and is portrayed by Christopher Russell. He is a member of Eden and former Physical Education teacher. Theo and a fellow member of Eden show up just in time to save the survivors as they were being overwhelmed by vampires, he takes one of their heads off with a Katana, he tells them that it's time to go as more ferals will come. The newcomers are in disbelief after learning the truth about Eden, especially Vanessa, who still believes it to be too good to be true. Theo admits to feeling the same way at first, inside the walls there free from the harms outside. Vanessa says they're just hiding from the truth, she tells him about a friend she had, Axel, he thought walls and barricades meant safety but the real world comes crashing in eventually. Vanessa asks if he follows Micah, he says not, it's not like that, but he can’t explain what it is since she isn't staying. The next day, Theo trains Vanessa in the art of sword combat, Vanessa wonders if he was a skilled before The Rising, however, he was just a Phys Ed teacher, who also taught fencing, Vanessa says that she never found her calling. Then they move on to family, Theo had a girlfriend, she left for work the morning of the Rising, but that was the last time he ever saw her, he never had a chance to say goodbye, then they go back to fighting. He takes Vanessa to his parents' grave, he kept them safe during the Rising and brought them to Eden but his dad had a heart attack 6 months ago and his mom died a month ago, she never got over his father's death. They begin to kiss, as they continue, she bites him but she didn't mean to, it just kinda happened, she says that she's not a vampire, at least not entirely, he questions what that means. Vanessa explains how her abilities work, vampires turn human after tasting her blood or through a bite, and ferals die, he realizes that they're hunting her because they're afraid, he says it's a gift, but she thinks it's a curse, Theo thinks that it gives them a fighting chance, a better future for that baby. Vanessa wonders where Micah takes the babies, he says Beth takes them to a meet up point with the Resistance, they have a camp in Seattle, they supposedly took the city a few months ago, Vanessa says he heard wrong as she knows Seattle isn't safe. Vanessa and Theo show up on the same dirt road as Peggy and Beth, they catch Magdalene in the act as she attempts to take the newborn child and mother, Magdalene tells them if they get any closer then she'll kill both the mother and the child. They were both promised to her as part of the deal by Micah, neither Theo or Vanessa was aware of this, Vanessa says whatever sick deal they have, it's over. Magdalene says she goes with the two, and everyone else can live, then realizing that Vanessa is the one Julius is looking for, she takes off. He and Vanessa confront Micah on his terrible deeds, which results in Flesh killing Micah. The next day as Vanessa prepares to leave, she and Theo kiss goodbye, he tells her to keep the Katana as she'll need it. (Stay Away) Shortly after abandoning Eden, Theo and Flesh notice that it goes up in flames as they lead the community away, Theo wonders where they would go next, Flesh says as far away from Eden as possible. (He's Coming). In Fresh Tendrils he was the leader of a survivors group and was killed by Sam by snapping his neck. ---- Tommy He is a minor character first introduced in the second episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Aaron Hutchinson. Tommy is Susan Jackson's ex-boyfriend. After striking Susan due to an argument the two are having, Tommy abruptly exits the apartment, walking right past Vanessa as she attempts to greet him. Vanessa confronts Tommy after noticing the bruise on Susan's face, he is pushed to the wall, as Vanessa tells him to find someone his own size to slap around. He suggest that Vanessa mind her own business as Susan needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut but Vanessa doesn't care as that's her friend. Susan tries to calm the situation down but there's no point as Tommy becomes aggressive, first calling Vanessa a bitch, then shoving her. Vanessa asks him to repeat what he just said, and he does, calling her a bitch and shoving her once more, she suggest that he walk away but he refuses to. Tommy tells Vanessa that she should walk away, she says he likes to hit woman so much, so why doesn't he make her. Tommy swing, but Vanessa counters the hit, slamming him against the walls, she tells Tommy if he ever shows his face in the building again, she put his head through the wall. Susan again tries to calm down the situation as Vanessa has made her point, Vanessa lets him go. However, Tommy is not too pleased with the outcome as his nose is broken, he calls Vanessa a bitch once more, saying that he's going to kill her. (Seen You) ---- Wendy She is a minor character first introduced in the third episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Fiona Vroom. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season One Minor Characters Category:Season One Characters